This contract will provide a high level of content expertise in substance use disorder treatment and adult learning. It provides training, skills building, technical assistance, and support to disseminate NIDA's research findings to the spectrun of health care professionals working in the field of substance use disorder treatment. The contractor will provide all necessary content and logistical support for the NIDA's efforts in the Blending Initiative.